The invention relates to the field of numerical analysis of forming processes, as occur when machining sheet metal by way of forming technology. It particularly relates to a method for forming limit strain analysis, and to a corresponding computer program, to a data carrier, and to a data processing device, according to the preamble of the respective independent claims.